The End
by Jaazmxn
Summary: Vegeta sabe que no tiene más tiempo. Cuando finalmente toma una dolorosa decisión, antes deberá decirle a su hijo lo que nunca pudo expresar antes. (ONE SHOT)


**The End.**

Era de día, sin embargo, el cielo estaba tan oscuro que podría confundirse con la noche. O con el apocalipsis. Sus piernas apenas podían sostener su peso, la sangre manchaba todo su cuerpo y probablemente tendría fracturado los dos brazos. Maldecía a Kakarotto una y otra vez. ¡¿Dónde estaba ese sinvergüenza cuando se lo necesitaba?!

Giró su rostro para ver a un Gohan inconsciente, boca abajo y con la ropa destruida. Piccolo había muerto, eso no lo afectaba pero sabía que a Kakarotto mayor sí. Era mejor tenerlo inconsciente.

Goten y Oob se encontraban a regañadientes protegiendo a Bra, Pan, Milk, Bulma y Videl. Sabía que los guerreros querían participar, pero él, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins se los impidió.

Vegeta y Trunks estaban en batalla y no podían actuar como niñeras. Goten era inservible para esta pelea, el gusano había dejado de entrenar hace mucho tiempo. Oob había peleado, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas podía ponerse de pie.

Vegeta observó al enemigo enfrente de ellos, parado con los brazos cruzados y con apenas unos rasguños insignificantes. Quiso arrancarle los ojos y sus extremidades, más no podía. Le dolía admitirlo, pero esta vez el enemigo era mucho más fuerte y rápido que él. Esta vez no tenía una estrategia programada. El principe de los saiyajins estaba perdiendo. ¡Cómo detestaba eso! Sabía perfectamente que si seguían peleando, en menos de dos minutos acabarían muertos. No podía permitir que su hijo siguiera peleando. Ya había hecho demasiado.

Vegeta observó a la lejanía a su esposa y a su hija. Bulma lucía aterrorizada, mientras que Bra la abrazaba fuertemente. Apretó los puños con furia. No. Él no iba a permitir que su familia perdiera la vida. Bra estaba a punto de graduarse del instituto, una ceremonia que no podía perderse por nada del mundo (palabras de su esposa) y Bulma, ella estaba cerca de encontrar la cura para el cáncer y deseaba más que nada tener muchos nietos.

Oyó la voz de su enemigo burlarse de él, más no le dió importancia. Luego de pensar fríamente, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo haría por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión había un problema: ya no existían más las esferas del dragón. Quiso gritar con furia y estaba a punto de arrepentirse de tal decisión, cuando lo vió a él.

Trunks agarraba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, que estaba completamente quebrado. Sus miradas se encontraron y él le brindó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así? Y cuando su hijo desvió la mirada al lugar donde estaban los demás, lo supo. Él había aceptado el final.

—Padre.. —la voz derrotada de Trunks le produjo un malestar en el estómago. No. Esto no iba a terminar así.

—Cállate —fue lo único que pudo decirle. El enemigo que se hacía llamar como Jico, estaba dispuesto a atacarlos de nuevo. Vegeta sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Ignorando a los demás que se encontraban relativamente cerca, se acercó hasta su hijo. Su niño ahora era todo un hombre de treinta y dos años. Cuando se acercó a él notó rápidamente la gran diferencia de altura. Extrañaba cuando Trunks era un pequeño malcriado y apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Extrañaba verlo correr con cara de susto cuando su madre lo buscaba para regañarlo. Extrañaba cuando tocaba de vez en cuando la puerta de la cámara de gravedad para rogarle entrenar con él. Fueron momentos que no supo aprovechar. Nunca lo cargó cuando fue un bebé y solo lo abrazó una vez, para luego dejarlo inconsciente.

Trunks era lo mejor que podía pedir. Era extremadamente inteligente al igual que su madre, increíblemente fuerte y un hombre por demás bondadoso. Hasta sus tres años pensó que él había sido un completo error. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Su hijo era digno de la realeza. Trunks merecía todo lo bueno que le pasara y vivir una vida plena y feliz. Él no pudo darle amor ni condolencia, pero si podía intentar darle una vida más larga. Se lo merecía, cada maldita célula le gritaba que él se merecia eso y más.

—Estoy.. orgulloso de ti —Vegeta apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su heredero. Le costó decir aquello, pero Trunks tenía que saberlo.

Por su parte, el semi saiyajin abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser cierto...

—¿De qué hablas, papá?

—Conseguiste la transformación siendo un crío, a esa edad eras mucho más fuerte que yo —se refería al super saiyajin, cuando Trunks lo logró a sus cortos ocho años.

—S.. sí pero qué tiene que ver con...

—Cállate y escucha mocoso —Vegeta perdía la paciencia cada segundo. Su enemigo iba a atacar en cualquier momento y él no podía soportar otro golpe de esa magnitud.

Trunks tragó saliva y asintió.

—Eres tan endemoniadamente inteligente que ya sabes lo que haré. Te pediré una cosa —tomó aire y colocó su otro brazo en el hombro derecho de él —cuida a tu madre y a tu hermana. No dejes que Bra salga con cualquier insecto ¿Me oyes? Y si algún día algún hombre intenta propasarse o burlarse de ella, te doy mi aceptación para que le des la paliza de su vida. ¿Te quedó claro?

En cuanto finalizó de decirlo, se sintió aliviado. Sus últimas palabras no eran un descargo de odio. Miró a Trunks a los ojos y supo que ya había descubierto sus planes.

—¿Por qué hablas como si.. no estuvieras? —Trunks empezó a sentirse cada vez peor —¡NO! ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA HARÁS LO MISMO QUE HICISTE CON MAJIN BOO! —los gritos del más joven fueron en aumento.

Ante esta situación, Vegeta le tapó la boca para que ni Bra ni Bulma pudiese escucharlo.

—Hay que hacer sacrificios en la vida, muchacho —cuando terminó de decirlo, Trunks lo encerró con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Parecía un niño asustado. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza y lo único que pudo hacer Vegeta fue acariciarle el cabello. Después de todo, ya no podría verlo más.

Trunks siguió llorando y gritando por bastante tiempo, diciéndole que si lo hacía, Bulma jamás podría perdonárselo. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero también pensaba en ella. Los tres debían vivir una vida larga y plena. A él no lo necesitaban, luego de un tiempo se recuperarían de la pérdida. Vegeta separó a su hijo de forma delicada y con mucho esfuerzo, le dijo todo lo que nunca pudo decir por su maldito orgullo.

—Te has convertido en un gran hombre. Estoy orgulloso de tí desde que naciste con ese ki tan grande. Lo estuve cuando ganaste el torneo de las artes marciales, cuando aumentaste drásticamente los ingresos de la empresa, cuando te volviste cada vez más fuerte. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, mocoso malcriado. Sé feliz, hijo. Te lo has ganado —antes de que Trunks pudiera decir algo más, Vegeta lo noqueó.

Lo agarró entre sus brazos y también levantó a Gohan, ya que si la explosión lo alcanzaba moriría al instante. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, voló hasta llegar con los demás. Las miles de preguntas no se hicieron esperar, lo único que hizo fue dejar a los dos al lado de Goten y esbozar una media sonrisa para su esposa y otra para su hija. Sus dos mujeres favoritas. Sus dos mujeres fuertes.

Le dió un último vistazo a Trunks y se marchó volando.

Caminó hasta ponerse enfrente de su enemigo y comenzó a reunir toda esa energía, lo cual destruiría su cuerpo pero también el de Jico.

 _Adiós familia,_ fue lo único que pudo articular antes de morir.


End file.
